


and love me, if that's what you want to do

by sassy_dae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carnival, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Soft Hyuckil, Grad student Taeil, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Some Humor, Undergrad Donghyuck, and mark is the clueless best friend, donghyuck is smitten with taeil, johnny still has feelings for taeil, past johnil, taeil is taeil, taeyong tries to mom everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_dae/pseuds/sassy_dae
Summary: ”Ready for your big date?” Taeyong asks, draping an arm around Donghyuck, shaking him excitedly.“Oh, I’m more than ready.  I’ve got everything all planned out, and it’ll goperfectlyespecially if you guys stay out of my way,” Donghyuck gives them all a warning look, making sure to look each of his friends in the eye.   He worked hard to get this date with Taeil, and Donghyuck’s made sure it’s going to beperfect.But even the best-laid plans can’t compete with the sudden appearance of Taeil’s ex-boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146





	and love me, if that's what you want to do

Donghyuck makes his way through a crowd of students and visitors alike enjoying the festivities. He cranes his neck looking for the familiar colorful heads of his friends and quickly spots Taeyong’s fiery red head next to Yuta’s soft pink locks. They might all have a strange fascination with dying their hair, but it at least makes it easy to find them in a crowd.

Taeyong, Yuta, and Mark stand at a booth, all three throwing balls at clown faces. The Fall Festival has been in full swing for four days already, giving their large group of friends time to enjoy it before midterms hit them. Though unfinished papers, calculus sets, and long forgotten graduate projects await them back at their dorms, they still have a little more time to enjoy themselves. For Yuta and Mark, it means a little more time for some friendly competition.

“YESSS! Another big ‘W’ for Mark Lee! Woot!” Mark cheers as he smashes a ball at the last clown, beating the other two. He jumps up excitedly as he is handed a big stuffed panda bear.

“Lost again?” Donghyuck asks Yuta.

“I let him win cause he’s just _so cute!_ ” Yuta says, grabbing Mark by the shoulders and trying to plant a big wet kiss on his cheek. Mark yelps, fighting off Yuta and while Taeyong and Donghyuck share a knowing look.

“They’ve been like this _all day,”_ Taeyong says rolling his eyes affectionately. “By the way, you’re looking good Hyuck! Ready for your big date?” He drapes an arm around Donghyuck, shaking him excitedly. Donghyuck looks down at himself, pleased at the compliment. He spent a few days trying on various outfits until he found the perfect one that said ‘ _I’m more mature than I look, but still cute, young, and fun!_ ’ but also ‘ _Don’t I look good enough to eat?_ ’ yet screams ‘ _boyfriend material’_. It’s a tricky balance, but he thinks he’s pulled it off with his ripped skinny jeans, printed tee and light bomber jacket. The whole look is polished off with his brand new earrings and purple Nike's that match his hair. He looks pretty great, if he says so himself.

“Oh, I’m more than ready. I’ve got everything all planned out, and it’ll go _perfectly_ especially if you guys stay out of my way,” Donghyuck gives them all a warning look, making sure to look each of them in the eye. Yuta smirks at him while Mark smiles encouragingly, giving him a thumbs up. “Good. Well, I better get going, I should be meeting him at the Ferris Wheel in a minute,” he says looking down at his watch. He’s still a little early, but he doesn’t want to be late. He’s been looking forward to this date for a whole week, and he doesn’t want to waste any time. He worked hard to earn it, and he’s made sure it’s going to be _perfect._

“I’m glad you’re excited Hyuck, you guys are going to have a great time. But remember not to get carried away, you know how you get when you get too in your head,” Taeyong warns, ruffling Donghyuck’s hair. Donghyuck pushes him off, smirking.

“Don’t worry _mom_ , I’ve got it all under control! It’s going to be great,” Donghyuck responds with gusto. He stands up straighter, preening. _They don’t call him Haechan for no reason._

Taeyong gives Donghyuck one more look before pushing him away, sending Donghyuck on his way. He waves back at Yuta and Mark before skipping off towards the Ferris Wheel. He can’t stop smiling, the butterflies in his stomach growing with each step that takes him closer to his date. _This is finally happening!_

Donghyuck breaks out into a goofy grin as he spots Taeil standing in front of the Ferris Wheel. _He’s early; maybe he’s just as excited!_ He takes a moment to appreciate Taeil from afar. He has parted his black hair to the side, showing off the undercut Donghyuck loves so much. He’s wearing Vans, black skinny jeans and an oversized shirt, the extra long sleeves swallowing up his hands. He has somehow managed to look both sexy _and_ cuddly. _My own personal teddy bear,_ Donghyuck thinks fondly as he skips to up to his date.

“Taeil-hyung~,” Donghyuck sings as he hugs the other from behind. “I found you!”

Taeil smiles back at Donghyuck, grabbing onto the arms wrapped around him.

“Ah, Hyuckie, you surprised me.”

“A good surprise?” Donghyuck smiles coyly, causing Taeil to laugh.

“A good surprise,” he turns in Donghyuck’s arms, meeting him face to face. Donghyuck is only a few centimeters taller than Taeil, but it’s enough to give him a better view of Taeil’s sharp features. _A true masterpiece_. He can’t control his overwhelming need to shower Taeil with love, and leans in for a quick kiss on Taeil’s pronounced cheekbones, his lips making a loud ‘pop’ noise as he pulls back. He would really rather kiss Taeil on his cherry-red chapped lips, taking his big bottom lip between his teeth, making him swoon— but doesn’t dare do it just yet. It’s taken him two years to convince Taeil to go on a date with him; he doesn’t want to push his luck. Taeil was unsure of dating one of his students (Donghyuck would remind him that he was just his TA, not his professor. Plus, he isn’t his student anymore, so there goes that argument), and felt that Donghyuck shouldn’t settle for someone as old as him and instead have some fun with others closer to his age (Donghyuck has done plenty of _exploring_ , but always seems to be drawn back to Taeil. _Just as the sun chases the moon through the sky,_ Donghyuck sighs romantically). Donghyuck knows what he wants, and he’ll get it eventually. He just needs to be patient. All good things come to those who wait.

Besides, he has the _perfect_ plan for their first kiss— during the carnival firework show later that night. _It’s going to be magical and unforgettable,_ Donghyuck thinks excitedly.

“So, what’s the plan?” Taeil inquires, pulling back slightly from Donghyuck’s embrace.

Donghyuck takes Taeil’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers. “I was thinking we could hit up some rides before grabbing some food.” He swings their hands between them, eager to get this date going.

“Let’s do it!” Taeil says with a laugh, finding Donghyuck’s excitement contagious; it’s their Gemini spirits calling to each other. Donghyuck smiles, pulling Taeil along towards the carnival rides.

* * *

“YAAA! COME BACK HERE!” Donghyuck yells as he misses bumping Taeil’s car, _again_.

“Can’t catch meeee!” Taeil laughs hysterically as he maneuvers around Donghyuck in his bumper car.

Donghyuck yells in frustration, though in all honesty he is having the time of his life watching Taeil drive around cutely in his tiny bumper car, laughing so freely. When their time is up, Donghyuck jumps out of his car, running over to Taeil’s. He offers Taeil his hand to help him stand up, only to pull them back in line, this time squeezing themselves into one tiny car. Though the bumper car is _technically_ for one adult and one child, they manage to squeeze in, Taeil wrapping his arm around Donghyuck to fit more comfortably. They yell and laugh loudly together as they attempt to bump into every other car imaginable. They fight over the steering wheel, giggling every time they are jostled from their bickering. Taeil leans into Donghyuck’s side, making the butterflies in Donghyuck’s stomach flutter. He never seems to get used to Taeil being this close, no matter how many times he’s thrown himself at his hyung. Taeil’s touch recharges and comforts Donghyuck, so he’ll always take whatever Taeil gives him.

When they get off the ride, their faces feel warm from laughing so much; the crisp fall air doesn’t even seem to faze them. Donghyuck makes sure to hold onto Taeil’s hand as they head to their next destination, their fingers tightly interlaced. At the chair swing ride, they make sure to sit in the most outer seats, one in front of the other. Donghyuck pretends to try and catch Taeil in front of him, reaching out his hand or kicking Taeil from behind. Taeil leans backwards, smiling so hard his eyes turn into half moons. As the ride starts up, Taeil seems to glow with the soft breeze playing in his hair and the lowering sun creating a pink background; it makes Donghyuck’s heart flutter. When Donghyuck finally does get a hold of Taeil’s hand, he makes sure to kiss it long and hard, watching as Taeil’s smile softens and a blush creeps across his cheeks. _Breathtaking,_ Donghyuck’s heart aches. Though they are forced to let each other go as they get higher in the air and further apart, Donghyuck can’t help but smile to himself. His heart feels like it might burst.

Donghyuck’s ultimate plan is to ride some scarier rides so he and Taeil have excuses to cling to each other. But the line for the big coaster is _long_ , and Donghyuck isn’t sure he wants to wait. He only stands pouting for a few seconds before he feels Taeil’s small hand grip his jacket. “How about we slow it down a bit,” Taeil says as he points towards the carousel. They are only two on the ride, giving them the freedom to run around until they find the right pair of horses. As the ride starts up and their horses oscillate up and down, Taeil pretends to race Donghyuck, making him laugh at his hyung’s silliness. The music on the carousel suddenly switches from the usual whimsical classical piece to an out of place sultry tune. They catch each other’s eye and smirk, the same thought crossing both their minds. They immediately start pretending to pole dance, striking comically sexy poses in time with the music. It’s ridiculous and so quintessentially _them_. It may not seem like it, but Taeil is just as silly and fun-loving as his dongsaeng. Upon first impression, Taeil seems distant and cold, but you just need to get past the shy exterior. Moon Taeil is a man of many layers, and discovering each one is a journey Donghyuck is more than willing to take (his bags have been packed and ready to go for two years, after all).

With a laugh, Donghyuck slips his phone from his pocket, making sure to commemorate this moment. He takes a few pictures of Taeil’s absurdly sexy poses before taking a handful of selfies—cutie style, silly faces, and normal smiling ones. As they get off the ride, Donghyuck examines the selfies, noting in the last one just how wide their smiles are. _This is what happiness looks like_ , Donghyuck thinks. “We look cute,” Taeil says, resting his chin on Donghyuck’s shoulder, looking at the phone screen. “Can you send it to me?” Donghyuck texts it to Taeil, watching as Taeil’s face lights up as he receives it. _So beautiful,_ Donghyuck thinks before leaning in and planting a big wet kiss on Taeil’s cheek. He could stand there and watch Taeil all day, but their stomachs suddenly growl in unison. They laugh sheepishly, leaning into each other.

“Let’s go eat,” Donghyuck reaches for Taeil’s arm as they walk in tandem towards the food trucks. On the way, they stop to sing along to the band playing on a nearby stage. Donghyuck doubles over in a fit of giggles as Taeil dances around him, wiggling his (ahem, _thicc_ ) butt and swinging his arms in the air. Taeil, encouraged by Donghyuck’s joy, shimmies up to him, causing Donghyuck to respond in kind. When people stop to watch them, that’s when Taeil decides it’s time to move on, linking arms once again with Donghyuck as they sashay to the food trucks. Donghyuck feels like he’s practically walking on clouds, his footsteps light and his heart filled with love for Taeil. His face actually hurts from all the grinning and giggling he’s been doing. Yup, everything is going according to plan. Nothing could possibly ruin it.

They settle down at a nearby picnic table, Taeil sipping his large Coke happily as Donghyuck munches down on a corn dog. Taeil picks through his large basket of chili cheese fries, licking his fingers as cheese drips on them. The site makes Donghyuck’s mouth water. “Dongsaeng-aaah,” Donghyuck sings, opening his mouth so that Taeil can pop a fry into his mouth (his attempt to lick the cheese from Taeil’s fingers fails, but he’ll get him next time). Donghyuck in turn offers some of his corn dog to Taeil, who takes a bite graciously. They laugh at a group of freshmen who drop their elephant-ear not once, but _twice_ , and sing-along to the band once more (Donghyuck applauds when Taeil hits a particularly high note just to see him blush). Donghyuck makes sure to tell Taeil all his best jokes, his heart growing bigger every time his hyung laughs. One of Donghyuck’s favorite things in the world is Taeil’s laughter and smile; if Donghyuck can’t make him laugh, it just means he needs to work harder.

Sitting together and sharing a greasy, unhealthy meal, while casually joking and just _being together_ —it makes Donghyuck ridiculously happy. He wants to sit in this moment for a little longer. It’s easy being with Taeil—it’s fun, effortless, and he’s never fazed by anything, seemingly accepting Donghyuck’s sometimes over-the-top antics (if not participating in them himself) and never rejecting Donghyuck’s overly affectionate nature. And he never once makes Donghyuck feel like a child, despite their 6 year age gap. Donghyuck doesn’t have to worry about being anything but himself. It’s just one of the many things he loves about Moon Taeil. He could list all the ways Taeil makes his heart flutter, but it would take him all night, and he has a date to keep on track.

“Are you still hungry, hyung? There’s some really great ice cream over there that I want to get,” Donghyuck stands up to stretch, making some more room in his stomach for dessert.

“You are just a bottomless pit,” Taeil leans back against the picnic table to look up at Donghyuck, contemplating as he rubs his stomach. Taeil is almost always up for eating anything with Donghyuck, just another thing Donghyuck adores about his Moon. “I wouldn’t mind sharing some with you.”

At that, Donghyuck smiles surreptitiously. He hadn’t planned on sharing his ice cream, but the thought of them both eating from the same cone, leaning in close together— _yes, perfect._

“You like green tea flavor, right? I’ll be right back.” Donghyuck makes sure to lean down and kiss Taeil on the nose before skipping off.

The line is longer than he had anticipated, so they run out of green tea ice cream by the time he gets to the front. Donghyuck fidgets, annoyed by the set back but figures that chocolate is still a good choice. It’s a _romantic_ choice ( _people give each other chocolate on Valentine’s Day for a reason_ , he tells himself), so he figures he can still salvage this. He takes the big cone with a grateful smile, walking ever so carefully to make sure he doesn’t drop his tasty treat.

As Donghyuck gets closer to a waiting Taeil, he begins to speed up, his excitement over taking him. He smiles brightly and calls out to his date, “Taeil-hyunggggg~! I’ve got the ice cream. They didn’t have green tea, so I hope choco—”

Donghyuck freezes in his tracks at the site of Taeil talking to a very, _very_ tall and _very_ handsome man that Donghyuck doesn’t recognize but Taeil clearly seems to know. Taeil appears relaxed as if he’s talked to this person hundreds of times before. The way he smiles up at Tall-Handsome-Stranger makes the butterflies in Donghyuck’s stomach turn into a knotted mess, like spiders creating a web of nerves. He grips the ice cream cone a little harder, huffing as he approaches them.

Taeil is mid-laugh when he catches sight of Donghyuck, waving him over. Donghyuck slowly walks over, never taking his eyes off Tall-Handsome-Stranger. “Hyuckie, you’re alive! I was worried you got swallowed up by the ice cream truck,” Taeil says, ruffling Donghyuck’s hair. Donghyuck bats his hand away, flustered. He usually doesn’t mind Taeil messing with his hair, taking any sort of physical contact he can get. But doing it in front of Tall-Handsome-Stranger, for some reason, makes Donghyuck feel _small._

“They didn’t have green tea, so I got chocolate,” Donghyuck pouts, handing Taeil the cone. Taeil doesn’t seem disappointed as he takes a bite, making a satisfied sound. He licks his lips, getting the bit of chocolate at the corner of his mouth, never breaking eye contact with Donghyuck. After a few bites, he offers it back to Donghyuck who seems a bit entranced by the overly seductive display of ice cream eating. Has eating ice cream always been this sensual?

“You love chocolate, so I’d say he made a good choice,” Tall-Handsome-Stranger interrupts their moment. Donghyuck inhales quickly snapping out of his haze. He gives a once over to Tall-Handsome-Stranger with the deep but soft voice. His hair is brown and soft looking, his body seems fit with broad shoulders but a narrow waist. And he’s smiling at Taeil so sweetly that it makes the knot in Donghyuck’s stomach turn to stone.

“Hyuck always makes excellent choices,” Taeil says, rubbing Donghyuck’s shoulder affectionately. That makes Donghyuck stand up a little straighter. _Take that Tall-Handsome-Stranger!_ “By the way—Lee Donghyuck, this is Suh Youngho, but he goes by Johnny. Johnny, this is Donghyuck.”

Tall-Handsome-Stranger, _Johnny,_ bows then shakes Donghyuck’s hand firmly. Donghyuck tries to match his grip but Johnny’s hand engulfs his. “Nice to meet you. Hyung was just telling me how much fun you guys are having. We used to love going to the carnival when we were undergrads, right Ilie-hyung?” _Ilie_? Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, eyeing Johnny curiously. He’s only ever heard Yuta call Taeil _Ilie_ before, and they’ve been roommates for years. Just how close _are_ Johnny and Taeil? Donghyuck frowns slightly, confused by their interactions but more so by the look Johnny is giving Taeil.

“ _Bro!_ I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Donghyuck turns as he hears the familiar loud voice of his roommate and best friend, Mark Lee. He’s about ready to smack Mark (hadn’t he _warned_ him about interrupting their date?), but is surprised when instead Mark tackles Johnny. _What in the world—?_ “I leave you alone for _one second_ and you wander off like a kid!” Mark says in English, which Donghyuck finds strange.

“Sorry _bro_ , I just saw someone I knew and wanted to say hi,” Johnny replies in English, which makes Donghyuck even more suspicious of Tall-Handsome-Johnny. “Mark, this is my old friend Moon Taeil and his friend Lee Donghyuck; this is my younger cousin Mark Lee,” Johnny says in Korean. Donghyuck’s eyebrows practically lift off his forehead. _Mark’s cousin who is visiting is also Taeil’s old school friend? What are the odds?_

“Hyuck and I go way back. Hey man, how’s it going?” Mark greets Donghyuck with their overly elaborate handshake. Taeil claps excitedly while Johnny comments on how adorable they are.

“Hello Mr. Moon Taeil, nice to meet you,” Mark bows to Taeil. Taeil returns the absurdly deep bow, pretending to meet Mark for the first time. They shake hands with exaggerated flair before giggling, Mark pulling Taeil in for a big hug.

“We actually know each other quite well,” Taeil says to Johnny, running a hand up and down Mark’s back.

Mark smiles, patting Taeil on the head fondly; he’s always had a soft spot for Taeil. “Enjoying yourself at the carnival, hyung?” Mark winks at Donghyuck who is still trying to understand the sudden turn of events.

“Yeah, I’m having a pretty great time so far, how about yourself?”

“ _So_ much fun. We were about to go ride the Viking Boat, but I lost track of this big doofus. Come on, Johnny-hyung. Everyone else is waiting for us in line,” Mark says as he attempts to pull Johnny away from a nonplussed Taeil and increasingly agitated looking Donghyuck. Donghyuck isn't sure what’s going on, but it seems _off._

“Why don’t we all go together?” Johnny suggests, looking at Taeil.

“Well,” Taeil starts taken aback. He looks over at Donghyuck who has suddenly remembered the very melted ice cream in his hand. He goes to clean himself up as Taeil runs a hand through his hair, “We were just finishing up eating—”

“Perfect time to go on rides then,” Johnny insists, reaching down and grabbing a startled Taeil by the hand. Donghyuck, standing a bit ways away cleaning his hands with a wet wipe, watches helplessly as Tall-Handsome-Johnny pulls Taeil to his side, leaving behind a dumbstruck Mark and a fuming Donghyuck.

“What _the_ _fuck_ is going on?” Donghyuck says to Mark, eyeing him murderously. Mark lifts his hands in defense, shaking his head.

“Dude, I have _no_ idea. I went to the bathroom and Johnny had disappeared! I swear! I didn’t know this was going to happen!” Mark smiles nervously. He had promised Donghyuck to not interrupt his date, and he means to keep that promise. Mark hasn’t spent the last two years watching Donghyuck follow Taeil around like a love-sick puppy just to fuck it up. Plus, for his own self preservation, he wants to avoid being on Donghyuck’s shit-list.

“It’s ok, your cousin is new and doesn’t know. We can do one ride, _but just one_ ,” Donghyuck deflates a bit, but still wags his finger at Mark before rushing to catch up with Johnny and Taeil. Mark lets out a breath, happy to have survived for now.

As Donghyuck makes his way to the Viking Boat, he finds that the whole group has now assembled in the ride’s line—Taeyong and Yuta from before, now joined by Dongyoung, Jaehyun and Jungwoo. Johnny greets Taeyong, Yuta, and Dongyoung casually as if they’ve known each other from before. _It’s possible_ , Donghyuck thinks exasperatedly. If Taeil knows Johnny, who’s to say Johnny doesn’t know the other hyungs as well? Taeil was friends with them before he had met Donghyuck; before their two distinct group of friends became one big one.

Even so, it doesn’t stop Donghyuck from thinking this is all a little _weird._

Taeyong smiles brightly at Johnny, but freezes up when he spots Taeil beside him. His smile morphs into an uncomfortable grimace as his eyes flit back and forth between a somewhat flustered Taeil and a fast approaching Donghyuck. Taeyong hugs Taeil in greeting before grabbing Dongyoung and making a bee-line to Donghyuck. Donghyuck’s eyes are blazing, and Taeyong knows it’s best to try and put it out before it gets out of control. There’s nothing worse than getting on Donghyuck’s bad side; the boy can be _savage._

“ _What the fu_ —”

“Come here, Hyuck,” Taeyong cuts Donghyuck off, pulling them to the back of the group. Donghyuck grumbles but keeps his eyes on Taeil and Johnny, who now seem to be talking animatedly with the others. Luckily, Johnny has let go of Taeil’s hand as Jungwoo clings to Taeil instead. _That’s safer,_ Donghyuck things. Jungwoo would never betray him; he has Lucas afterall.

“Hyung, why didn’t anyone tell this _Johnny guy_ —“ Donghyuck starts.

“He’s older than you, show some respect,” Dongyoung tsks.

“Why hasn’t anyone told _this hyung_ that we’re on a date? I made it explicitly clear to everyone to not disturb us,” Donghyuck sulks.

“We thought it wasn’t necessary since we weren’t going to run into you. We promised, didn’t we?” Taeyong tries to calm his passionate dongsaeng.

“But you _did_ run into us. So someone go tell him _now_ ,” Donghyuck insists, pushing Taeyong as they shuffle forward with the rest of the line.

Taeyong bites his lip as he looks to Dongyoung for what to do. They seem to have a silent conversation before nodding in agreement. After a quick game of rock-paper-scissors (Dongyoung winning), Taeyong carefully places his hands on Donghyuck’s hunched shoulders, staring him dead in the eye. “Lee Donghyuck, don’t freak out, ok?” Taeyong says, taking a deep breath to steel himself, “Johnny and Taeil used to date, so we didn’t want to—“

“ _WHAT?!”_ Donghyuck yells. People all around them turn to look at the disturbance, including a worried looking Taeil. _Nooooo-no-no-no-noooo_! _This can’t be happening,_ Donghyuck panics. Dongyoung moves to block Donghyuck’s view of Taeil and Johnny, forcing Donghyuck to look at Taeyong.

“I said not to freak out, remember?” Taeyong says carefully. “They’ve been broken up for _years_ , but we think Johnny still has some lingering feelings. He hasn’t stopped bringing up Taeil all night, so we figured it was easiest to just not mention it, ok?”

Donghyuck is completely slack jaw now, his mind running a million miles per hour. Going into overdrive mode, he opens up the giant drawer labeled “♡MOON TAEIL♡” in his brain and starts pulling out pages of notes until he locates the one titled “CONFIDENTIAL: Taeil’s Romantic History”. Donghyuck recalls from conversations with Yuta that Taeil had a long term boyfriend in undergrad. _What was it? Three, maybe four years? No big deal. Nothing significant._ No one ever shared details with him, but he gathered enough to learn that they had broken up suddenly when the boyfriend [i.e. Johnny] got a job in America he couldn’t pass up [i.e. a producing gig in LA]. _America, explains the English with Mark_ … _Mark!_ Closing that file shut, he quickly switches to another drawer labeled “MARK LEE :P”, and finds the one time Mark mentioned he had a cousin who had gone to school in Korea but moved back to America, and that said cousin[i.e. Johnny] was visiting for a few weeks.

It all falls into place, and Donghyuck snaps back to attention, eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest. “I….I see,” he manages to say, his voice caught in his throat. _Well, this is a shit-show,_ Donghyuck laments as he watches Johnny laugh and smile down at a flushed Taeil.

“Donghyuck, don’t worry. It’s just one ride; that won’t ruin your ‘ _perfect plans’_ , right?” Dongyoung says ( _or more like nags,_ Donghyuck huffs), trying to get some sort of reassurance from Donghyuck that he’ll keep his cool. Donghyuck sighs, nodding. _Dongyoung is right. It’s just a hiccup; I can salvage it._ He stretches his neck, rolling his shoulders back, as if preparing for a fight. _No, this is war_. He decides it’s time to turn what he calls his “Full Sun Charms” to 100%—no holding back. He won’t lose Moon Taeil to Tall-Handsome-American-Johnny. He didn't spend two whole year flirting and tearing down Taeil’s walls to just give up now. Johnny already had his chance— _it’s Donghyuck’s turn now._

“Hyung~~!” Donghyuck sings as he pushes past a startled Taeyong and Dongyoung. He hugs Taeil from behind, pulling him close and resting his chin on the older’s shoulder. “If you get scared, you can hold my hand, I’ll keep you safe,” he snuggles deeper in Taeil as if to prove a point.

Taeil turns his head towards Donghyuck, chuckling. “Big, strong Hyuckie will protect me, huh?” Taeil teases, and Donghyuck can feel things slipping back into place.

“You can always count on me, hyung,” Donghyuck says, losing the playful edge to his tone. “You know that.” They stare at each other for a heated moment before Taeil squeezes the hands wrapped around him

“Come on guys, the line is moving forward,” Mark says, pulling everyone along onto the ride.

There are too many of them to sit together, so they take up two rows. Much to Donghyuck’s delight Taeil slides right next to him. But to Donghyuck’s frustration, Johnny slides next to Taeil, even with Taeyong trying to run interference. Donghyuck looks over and gives Taeyong a look, which Taeyong returns. Dongyoung, on Taeyong’s other side, mouths _‘stay cool’_ , reminding Donghyuck that it’s just this one ride. _Might have lost this battle, but he can still win the war._

“Leeeeeet’s get iiiiit!” Taeil yells, excited for the ride to start. Donghyuck grins, mimicking Taeil and taking his hand. Taeil squeezes it, and they lift their arms in the air. As the boat begins to swing back and forth, higher and higher each time, Donghyuck feels Taeil lean into him for support. Donghyuck looks over to give Johnny a smirk, but then witnesses Johnny grab Taeil’s other hand.

“Let’s all hold hands and stand up at the top!” Johnny says, grabbing Taeyong’s hand with his free one. Everyone else follows suit, and Donghyuck hates to say his face heats up with jealousy. _It could be nothing_ he reasons with himself, after all everyone else is holding hands and screaming together. But he doesn’t miss the way Johnny’s hand lingers once the ride is over. Donghyuck doesn’t let up, clinging to Taeil like his life depends on it. Taeil smiles at him, unfazed as usual, and follows everyone else out.

Standing around in a circle, deciding what to do next, Donghyuck knows it’s his opportunity to get away. “Hyung, want to ride the Gravitron?,” he whispers into Taeil’s ear, not missing the way Taeil shivers in response. He plays with the fingers wrapped around his hand, watching Taeil intensely. Taeil looks down at their hands then up at Donghyuck, their eyes locking. Donghyuck isn’t sure what the look Taeil is giving him means, so he flutters his eyelashes just to be sure, and watches a beautiful smile spread over Taeil’s face. Taeil nods, squeezing Donghyuck’s hand. That’s all Donghyuck needs to get his confidence back.

“Hey guys, we’re going to head over to the Gravitron, so—” Donghyuck loudly proclaims to the chatty group. He waves at them, starting to pull Taeil along with him when Johnny suddenly speaks up.

“I _love_ that ride! I haven’t been on it in ages. Let’s go!” Johnny starts walking towards the ride, slinging an arm around Mark on his way. Mark passes Donghyuck with an apologetic smile, but continues to follow his cousin without much fuss. Donghyuck flashes him a look that says ‘ _better sleep with one eye open’_. Jungwoo, a bit oblivious to the tension, drags along an equally oblivious Jaehyun, hands clasped and steps in time. Yuta saunters by, patting Donghyuck without a word. Taeyong sighs as Dongyoung links their arms, walking by a put out Donghyuck. Donghyuck looks over at Taeil, trying to read his face. He gives him a little shrug but nothing else for Donghyuck to go on. _Why is the universe against him today?_ Donghyuck laments as he (unhappily) goes with the flow.

The only consolation Donghyuck gets is that Johnny is placed _across_ from Taeil instead of right next to him (thanks to a _very_ persistent Yuta dragging Mark and Johnny around the ride). Even if everyone else can hear Taeil’s adorably loud, nervous laughter and yelling, he alone can hold his hand as they spin and get pressed up against the slats of the ride. He alone presses his face into Taeil’s shoulder, screaming at the top of his lungs as the ride spins faster and faster. He gets the perfect view of Taeil’s chest moving up and down, breathless with adrenaline as the ride winds down. _There’s always a silver lining,_ he reminds himself.

They all stumble out of the ride, a bit wobbly and dizzy but having had fun. Taeil squats by a nearby tree, trying to catch his breath. Donghyuck crouches next him, gently wiping sweat that has accumulated on Taeil’s smooth forehead. “Feeling ok, hyung?” He asks. “Do you need some water? Or a Coke?”

“I’m fine, Hyuck. Thanks,” Taeil reassures him.

“The kid is cute, taking care of his hyung,” Donghyuck can hear Johnny say to Yuta from nearby. Donghyuck’s eye twitches, but doesn’t say anything. “How do you all know each other anyway? If I’m being honest, I was _super_ surprised to find out Mark’s friends were you guys.”

Donghyuck stiffens and looks up to his hyungs for help. Dongyoung and Taeyong share a look before Dongyoung slowly shakes his head. Taeyong bites his lip, looking over to Yuta for help, but only gets an arched eyebrow as a response. Mark saves them all from the awkward silence, unawares of the potential minefield he is walking into.

“Hyuck and I have been roommates since freshman year, and Jungwoo-hyung and Jaehyun-hyung were our RAs, but they were the _cool_ RA’s, you know? So we became _tight,_ ” Mark explains, winking at an excitedly clapping Jungwoo while Jaehyun smiles, dimples on full display. “Even though Jaehyun-hyun knew Taeyong-hyung from before, it was really Donghyuck and Taeil-hyung that brought us together, you know? Taeil-hyung was your TA for Physics I, right? And Physics II?” Mark nudges Donghyuck who merely shrugs. He doesn’t really want to talk about his relationship with the-biggest-crush-of-his-life in front of said-crush’s Tall-Handsome-American ex-boyfriend.

“We actually met during Hyuckie’s orientation week first, at choir club,” Taeil corrects, fondly petting Donghyuck’s hair, making his ears redden. Donghyuck remembers that day like it was yesterday and not two years ago. He had strutted into the clubroom fully confident that he would be the best one in the room, only to be violently pulled down to Earth upon hearing Taeil’s god-like vocals. Donghyuck flicks his purples bangs into his eyes in an attempt to hide his blush as he recalls how he had practically tripped over himself to claim Taeil as his duet partner—he _needed_ to not only meet but _know_ Moon Taeil. Donghyuck is pretty sure he fell for him that very first day. Finding out Taeil was also his physics TA just convinced Donghyuck it was meant to be. _It’s fate._

“A science _and_ music nerd? No wonder you get along so well,” Johnny nods, as if completely understanding the situation. “So, Donghyuck is the link between your friends,” Johnny says to Mark, indicating to Jungwoo, Jaehyun, and Donghyuck, “and my friends,” he gestures to Taeyong, Yuta, Dongyoung, and Taeil. “What a small world!”

“Small world indeed,” Taeyong says, stepping into the conversation. He can see Donghyuck struggling to find a way out of this forced group outing, and offers up some help. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving. Want to get some food?” The group mummers in agreement, all suggesting what food trucks to hit up.

“Since we already ate, how about we play some carnival games?” Donghyuck says to Taeil softly, secretly thanking Taeyong for the escape route. “I’ll win you a big teddy bear,” Donghyuck teases, causing Taeil to beam.

“Let’s do it! I’m done with rides for the time being anyway,” Taeil confesses sheepishly. Donghyuck runs a soothing hand down Taeil’s arm as he helps him up from the ground.

“I’m actually not that hungry, so I’ll go with you guys,” Johnny says. Donghyuck looks sharply over at Johnny, giving him his best stink-eye.

Mark suddenly steps in, trying to avoid the murder of his favorite cousin by his best friend. _“_ How about we check out the band, hyung? I heard they were pretty good!” Mark says loudly. “Or how about you buy me an ice cream! You owe me one, man.”

“We can do that later. Let’s go win some ridiculously cute animals first!” Johnny then slings his arm around a flustered looking Taeil, leading the way towards the carnival midway. Mark begins jogging behind them, trying uselessly to get Johnny’s attention. Donghyuck, following slowly behind, pulls at his hair and lets out a frustrated growl.

Taeyong stands there, a concerned look on his face. Dongyoung takes Taeyong’s hand and kisses it. “He’ll be fine. Hyuck is nothing but persistent.”

“He’s not the one I’m worried about.”

“I think you guys don’t give Ilie-hyung enough credit,” Yuta finally offers his two cents. “You may be his best friends, but I’m his roommate, and I know who he talks about in his sleep.” With a wink, Yuta skips after Jungwoo and Jaehyun. Dongyoung gives Taeyong a look that says ‘ _See? Nothing to worry about’_ before placing a soothing kiss on Taeyong’s frown. Taeyong sighs, hoping they are all right.

* * *

“This is _bullshit!”_ Donghyuck yells, smashing his toy gun onto the table in frustration. He’s lost, _again_. How is it possible that he keeps losing?! He’s usually an ace at all these games! Even if he gets the satisfaction of beating Mark, he keeps losing to Johnny. He bristles as Johnny claims another small adorable looking animal to his already growing collection.

“Don’t worry, Hyuckie. You were really close,” Taeil slings an arm around him, comforting him.

“I’m supposed to win you a teddy bear,” Donghyuck sulks, burying his face in Taeil’s shoulder.

“Here, you can have one of mine.” Johnny hands Taeil a particularly cute looking teddy bear, smiling sweetly. “A teddy bear for my teddy bear.” Though Taeil takes the bear with an awkward laugh, Donghyuck feels his blood boiling— _he’s_ the only one allowed to call Taeil _his teddy bear_. With a dejected sigh, he runs a hand through his hair. They’ve only been playing carnival games for at most 30 minutes, but Donghyuck already feels drained from the effort of keeping it together. He needs to do something about it _now_ before things get completely ruined. _As if it isn’t already ruined,_ Donghyuck laments, watching Taeil cutely hug the teddy bear to his chest. He looks so _small_ and _adorable_ and _huggable_ in his oversized sweater—it makes Donghyuck’s heart clench.

When Taeil and Johnny walk ahead of them, talking about the _good ol’ days_ (Donghyuck wants to tell Johnny to live in the present, not in the past) _,_ Donghyuck keeps Mark back. He tells Mark not only that he needs to stop fucking with his date ( _“Dude, I’m trying!” “Try HARDER!”_ ), but also the new information Taeyong dropped on him earlier. Mark takes in the information with wide-eyes, his brain working in overdrive just as Donghyuck had done.

”That is _fucking crazy_ ,” Mark exclaims as Donghyuck throws his head back in frustration.

“This date has already been derailed enough. But now I have to contend with a clingy _ex-boyfriend?!_ Help me, Mark Lee, you’re my only hope!”

“Dude, did you just quote ‘Star Wars’?”

“Mark, _focus!_ ”

“Right, right sorry. I’ll get on it. YO, JOHNNY! ” The older two stop in their tracks, turning their attention to the younger pair. “I’m kind of hungry, let’s go back to meet up with the others,” Mark suggests, trying his best to help out his best friend.

“How about after one more game? I see a basketball one over there we haven’t tried yet,” Johnny gestures.

Donghyuck smirks to himself—basketball is one carnival game he knows he can dominate. He confidently starts making his way over when he suddenly hears someone yelling his name. Groaning, he turns slowly to find his other friends Jaemin and Jeno sharing a cotton candy as they approach. He gives them a little wave, but hopes to God they don’t come over—he has enough interlopers to deal with as is.

“How’s it going? Having _fun?”_ Jaemin asks, wiggling his eyebrows. No one has escaped Donghyuck’s eternal crush on Taeil, especially not his childhood friends and fellow physics majors. They all had recitation with Taeil (or as Jeno liked to call him, T.A.-il), so they’ve witnessed Donghyuck’s fall for Taeil up close. And they never pass up an opportunity to tease him about it. Unlucky for them, Donghyuck isn’t in the mood.

“I wouldn’t say it’s _fun_ ,” he grumbles quietly so only they can hear. They give him a look, and discover that he isn’t alone.

“Are you suddenly on a date with Mark?” Jeno whispers as Jaemin nods and stuffs some cotton candy into his mouth.

“Been there, done that, not worthy of me,” Donghyuck dismisses with a wave of his hand.

“Wh-what?! _Dude_ , you can’t just—”

“I’ve run into some complications,” Donghyuck interrupts Mark and gestures his head towards Johnny. Jeno and Jaemin tilt their heads to look around Mark and Donghyuck, their eyes growing big.

“Well, hello there Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome,” Jeno whistles to himself. “Friend of T.A.-il’s?”

“He’s my cousin.”

“And Taeil-hyung’s ex.”

Jeno and Jaemin look back and forth between Mark and Donghyuck, speechless for a hot second before exclaiming simultaneously, “Shut the fuck up—” and “Are they getting back together—”.

“I don’t have time to explain, but I promise I’ll tell you everything in _excruciating_ detail later. But right now I need you to help me out and please, please, _pleeeeease_ leave!” Donghyuck begs. “This might be my last chance to salvage some of my dignity!”

No more questions asked, Jeno and Jaemin nod in sync, giving Donghyuck hugs of encouragement and Mark a look (“ _Why does everyone think it’s my fault?!”_ he sighs). They wave to Taeil as they pass by, but don’t linger.

“More friends of yours?” Johnny asks, as they make their way to the basketball game. He is slightly amused by all the younger students who seem to be on friendly terms with Taeil. Taeil wasn’t always so popular during their undergrad years, but seems to have grown out of his shell a bit.

“They’re Donghyuck’s friends, but also former students of mine. Those three were my best in the class. Smartest ones I’ve taught,” Taeil says with a smile. Donghyuck inflates back up a bit, always loving how Taeil likes to brag about them. Crush aside, they _were_ his best students, constantly competing to get the highest grades in class (Donghyuck won, by the way). They’ve always been like that since their middle school days—competitive in everything from sports, gaming, grades, and even love.

Donghyuck’s competitiveness roars back to life at the sight of the basketball game. _He has a prize to win._ They all line up together, balls in hand waiting for the whistle to blow. Donghyuck can feel his hands beginning to sweat, but he can’t let his nerves get to him. He _needs_ this win; he needs to show Taeil that he’s worth it, that he can count on him. When the bell rings, Donghyuck throws ball after ball into the basket, nothing but net every single time. He’s so singularly focused, he misses the way Taeil looks at him tenderly, finding Donghyuck’s zeal adorable.

When the timer is up, Donghyuck quickly scans the scores of the other competitors, noting that he’s beat everyone by a large margin, including Johnny. Finally— _finally_ he’s won and he can give Taeil a teddy bear that is _bigger_ and _better_ than the stupid one Johnny gave him.

As the carny informs him he can pick from the top row of prizes, Donghyuck’s face falls. The stuffed animals are all _much_ bigger than anything Johnny has won, but none of them are as cute as the teddy bear Taeil received from Johnny. There is an ugly dragon (or is it a dinosaur?), a Pikachu that looks like it’s been run over, a weird looking deer, and a big emoji smiley face pillow (who would want that?). _He can’t give Taeil any of those, none of them are worthy!_

“What will it be?” The carny asks, holding the grabbing pole in hand. Donghyuck scratches his chin, thinking which one would be the least worst option. The dragon/dinosaur isn’t terrible—

“Can I pick?” Taeil asks suddenly. He gives Donghyuck a timid smile, playing with the teddy bear in his lap. “You said you wanted to win me a teddy bear, but I think I’d like the pudu more,” Taeil says, a blush creeping over his face. _Pudu?_ Donghyuck thinks quickly, looking back at the weird deer. Where had Donghyuck heard _pudu_ before? _Jaemin and Jeno have often said he looks like a pudu, is that it?_ He watches as the carny hands him the big, stuffed fawn, and Taeil’s face lights up with excitement.

“I’ll name him Haechanie.” Taeil hugs it tightly to his chest. Donghyuck’s heart stops, his breath catching in his throat. Haechanie, Haechan _, Full Sun,_ the nickname his close friends have given Donghyuck because of his bright, outgoing personality. _He named it after me?_ Donghyuck thinks dumbstruck _._ “Thank you, Hyuckie, for winning me Haechanie. I love him already,” Taeil smiles. _He did that, he put that smile on Taeil’s beautiful face._ Donghyuck grins in return. _How can Taeil be so precious, so sexy and adorable all at once?_ Donghyuck wants to smoother Taeil until he suffocates from his love, but instead he stares at him, trying to convey his feelings in one look.

“SOOOO, Johnny-hyung, why don’t we go meet up with the others?” Mark says, breaking the mood. _Bless Mark Lee_ , _but the man does not do subtlety well,_ Donghyuck bemoans. _At least he’s trying._

“Let’s grab some hot chocolate first. It’s getting kind of chilly, and there’s a booth right over there,” Johnny points behind him. Before Donghyuck has a chance to lash out or for Mark to protest, Taeil puts a hand on Johnny’s shoulder.

“How about I go with Johnny, and you two stay here, ok?” Taeil offers, giving Haechanie to Donghyuck to hold. “Take good care of him, he’s my baby.” Taeil winks at Donghyuck before following Johnny to the hot chocolate stand.

 _His baby_ , Donghyuck ruminates. _Does that mean he considers him, the real Haechan, his baby too?_

“That kid has a mad crush on you, you know that? Better watch it or you’ll break his heart,” Donghyuck hears Johnny say to Taeil as they walk away, and his heart sinks. _That kid._ Donghyuck shrinks in on himself; one thing he hates is being treated like a _little kid._ His mind begins to wonder, his thoughts spiraling out of control as he watches Johnny and Taeil talk, their heads bowed close together. _That kid._

 _Is that how Taeil sees him? Did Donghyuck not make it clear that this was a date?_ _No, he remembers specifically saying this was a date when he asked Taeil to the carnival_. _Does Taeil just not see him that way? Did Johnny’s presence make Donghyuck seem immature, childish and not dateable? Was Taeil just humoring him, and this is his way of telling him ‘we’re just friends’?_ _Is he too young (Johnny seems to be Taeil’s age)? Or too short (Johnny is so tall, maybe Taeil likes giants)? Is he not smart enough? Or cute enough? Or is he too cute and not handsome enough? Does Taeil still have lingering feelings for Johnny and was just using Donghyuck as a rebound?_

Because he’s usually loud and outgoing, people assume Donghyuck is full of confidence. But like everyone else, Donghyuck has his fair share of insecurities. And right now, he is drowning in them. And all he wants to do is run to Taeil like he always does—Taeil’s the one he turns to when he’s feeling down, the one who lifts him up and gives him reassurance in life.

So dares to look up, telling himself that it’s all in his head. _Didn’t Taeyong warn him about getting too in his head?_ Donghyuck just needs to see Taeil looking at him and it’ll all be better. But instead he sees Taeil and Johnny standing off to the side, talking closely. He watches as Johnny places a hand on Taeil’s smooth cheek, leaning and kiss— _No._

No. No, no, _no._

 _Fuck this, fuck it all_.

“Hey man, you ok?” Mark asks quietly, putting a hand on Donghyuck’s back. Donghyuck suddenly finds it hard to get oxygen into his lungs and his eyes sting. He looks up, trying to get some air but it feels like his heart is lodged in his throat, choking him.

“i just—I’m suddenly not feeling well,” Donghyuck hides his face in Haechanie’s back, clutching it to his chest. “I’m going. Can you tell Taeil-hyung?”

And he runs off, tears running down his face.

* * *

“That kid has a mad crush on you, you know that? Better watch it or you’ll break his heart,” Johnny chuckles, sneaking his arm around Taeil’s shoulders.

“Look, Johnny—“ Taeil starts, running a hand through his hair.

“Hey, do you want to go watch the fireworks later? We can go to our spot, like the old days,” Johnny ignores Taeil’s interjection, stepping excitedly into the line.

“Johnny, listen—”

“You know, I was going to call you tomorrow to meet up, but running into you here feels like it was meant to be, don’t you think? Maybe it’s fate telling us something.” He looks down at Taeil, a warm blush covering his face. “I really miss you, Ilie. I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately, and what we could have been if I didn’t leave.”

Taeil sighs, wringing his hands together. That knowing feeling in his stomach wasn’t just because of the chili-cheese fries after all. He _knew_ that look Taeyong gave him earlier meant ‘be careful’; he should have listened.

“Let’s not talk about this here,” Taeil says looking around. He spots a nearby bench and pulls them out of the line, motioning for Johnny to sit down. Johnny watches him closely, reading Taeil’s body language as he paces back and forth. Taeil seems troubled, which Johnny doesn’t think is a good sign for him. He thought the flush on Taeil’s face earlier was a blush, but he’s second guessing himself. “Why are you doing this?” Taeil asks, straight to the point.

“What do you mean?” Johnny asks, genuinely confused.

“I know you, Johnny. You just show up out of the blue, drag me around the carnival, _flirt_ with me. You’re acting as if we haven’t been broken up for two years, as if the last time we talked wasn’t at the airport _two years ago._ And no, a random ‘happy birthday’ text doesn’t really count as _talking_. But here you are, acting all—” he gestures vaguely with his hands. “And now you’re saying you _miss me?_ After all this time, why say it _now_?” He throws his hands down, a bit vexed. “Why?”

Johnny smiles at him, that adorable smile that always made Taeil melt. And in a way, it still makes Taeil lower his guard a bit. “I know it might seem sudden, but—Look, I haven’t told anyone yet, and you’re the first person I’d want to know,” Johnny leans back against the bench, his eyes shining with excitement. “I’m moving back to Korea. I got an offer to be a producer at an agency here. I get my own studio and everything.”

Taeil smiles at him, “That’s _huge!_ I’m happy for you.” And he means it.

Johnny stands up, moving towards Taeil who steps back, “And it got me thinking about you, about _us,”_ Johnny reaches for Taeil who suddenly feels rooted in his spot. Johnny always had a way of using his size against Taeil—either to hide his favorite snacks in the top shelf of the kitchen, or force them to have the hard conversations he didn’t want to have. “And I’ve been thinking a lot about one of our last conversations. It was the night we had gone out to celebrate Taeyong’s birthday. He and Dongyoung were passed out spooning on our bed, and had to sleep on our sofa. Do you remember? It was 3 AM, it was raining like crazy outside, and we had just finished the last bottle of wine from our trip to Jeju Island.”

Taeil doesn’t respond for a second, biting his lip. “I don’t know, that was a long time ago,” he lies. He remembers that night very clearly—it was both the night Dongyoung and Taeyong had finally gotten together, but also the night Taeil realized he’d have to make the hard decision to break up with Johnny.

“ _I_ remember, Ilie'' Johnny insists, towering over Taeil. “I remember we said— we _agreed,_ that if we were in the same city, and we were both on our way to achieving our goals, we would reconsider getting back together. And I’ve held onto that like a promise.” He reaches over, placing soft hands on Taeil’s face, but Taeil just looks down at his shoes.

“Please, stop.“

“We’ll finally be in the same place, and we can both continue working towards our goals—you can continue pursuing your PhD and I’ll have my producing work. There’s nothing standing between us now,” Johnny lifts Taeil’s face so that he can’t avoid his gaze, or his words. “I love you, Moon Taeil. And I know you love me too. It’s not too late to start over,” Johnny insists, closing in on Taeil’s space. As he closes his eyes to kiss him, Taeil steps out his reach, pushing him away with one hand on his chest.

“No, Johnny, it _is_ too late,” Taeil says, shaking his head furiously. He looks over his shoulder spotting Donghyuck looking up at the moon, his brow furrowed. Taeil smiles warmly at him, thinking of one of Donghyuck’s cheesy lines that makes him laugh, ‘ _When I miss you, I look up at the moon and say ‘Ah, hyung, you are looking radiant tonight!’”_

 _“_ You don’t—you don’t love me,” Johnny says softly, looking defeated. He plops down back on the bench, hands buried in his hair. “I knew it, I _knew_ I was moving too fast. I shouldn’t have sprung this on you so suddenly, you need time to think about it—”

“Will you just _please_ listen?” Taeil sighs, sitting down next to him. “It’s not that I don’t love you, I just don’t love you like _that_ anymore.” Taeil lets the words linger in the air, letting them sink in before continuing. “I loved you, _a lot_ , and it hurt, _a lot,_ when we broke up, but I wasn’t about to let you give up an amazing opportunity for _me_. You know we did the right thing, Johnny, so don’t regret it. I don’t.” Taeil had spent months thinking about this, usually late at night in an empty bed. Despite the loneliness and heartache that followed, Taeil has never regretted breaking up with Johnny. They were at a crossroads—did they stick it out, stay together to perhaps fall apart in devastating pain? Or did they let their love live in that moment, forever suspended in their memories and heart? Taeil chose the latter; in his mind there wasn’t really a choice. He didn’t want to be a burden to Johnny’s dream. He loved him, and supported him. And that meant letting him go.

Even if he knew it was the right decision, it still hurt. Little by little he learned to move on, due in large part to a very excited, affectionate, ball of energy named Lee Donghyuck. “I won’t lie, it took me a long time to get over you, Johnny, but I did. I have. And now I have wonderful memories to look back on, but that’s all they are now—memories.” He reaches over and squeezes Johnny’s hand, “I’m ready to move on with my life, as you should too. You deserve to be happy.” He smiles, showing him that he means it. He wishes him nothing but happiness in life. Johnny’s a good man, they just don’t belong together. Not anymore.

Johnny seems to accept this, squeezing Taeil’s hand in return. “I kind of figured this would happen,” he says quietly. “But seeing you so suddenly, I let my old feelings get in the way, and I just rushed straight ahead without really considering your feelings. I’m sorry.” They smile at each other, as they sit in silence, hand in hand. “Still friends?” Johnny asks shyly, and Taeil nods. It feels like the closure they’ve always needed, even two years later.

“You like him, don’t you?” Johnny asks after a few moments of stillness.

“What? Who?”

“The kid that’s been hanging off of you all night, Donghyuck. He likes you, but _you_ like _him_ , don’t you?” Johnny asks, a little sadly but not spiteful.

Taeil smirks, looking down at his shoes shyly. “We’re actually on a date.” No point in beating around the bush. He has a feeling that Johnny might not be aware of the date, but that everyone else is. Knowing Donghyuck, he probably told _everyone_ about the date and warned them to stay away. _Cheeky bastard,_ how Taeil adores him.

“You’re on a date? With Donghyuck?”

“Mhm.”

“Moon Taeil are you _blushing?_ You must _really_ like him,” Johnny teases.

“I do,” Taeil smiles to himself. “You’d like him. I actually think you guys would be good friends. He’s a lot of fun, makes me laugh so hard I sometimes cry. He’s honest to a fault and overly affectionate. He’s kind and caring, always looking out for others. He’s a bit crazy at times, but also passionate and competitive, he’s…” _Perfect. “_ He’s bright, like the sun.”

Johnny watches as Taeil’s smile grows bigger and bigger, completely over taking his face. He can’t help but feel happy for his ex, the man he had loved so fiercely for four years. Seeing him happy, that almost seems enough for him. “I should stop cock blocking you, then,” Johnny huffs, standing up and stretching his impossibly long legs. “Come on, I’ll get those hot chocolates for you guys. It's the least I can do for interrupting your date.”

* * *

When they return, Mark is on his phone talking frantically. “I said _I don’t know!_ But he was definitely crying,” he yells into the phone, voice cracking a bit. When he spots Johnny and Taeil, he abruptly hangs up and rushes over to them.

“Hyung! You gotta help me,” he says to Taeil, eyes quivering. _That can’t be good._ Taeil looks over Mark’s shoulder, looking for Donghyuck.

“Where’s Donghyuck?” He asks, a little worried.

“He ran off,” Mark says, biting his nail nervously. “We were sitting here, waiting for you guys and then—he got really pale and started breathing hard. I thought he was going to be sick but he then—he just—he said he wasn’t feeling well and ran off crying. Like, _crying_ crying,” Mark says, gesturing with his hands wildly. “I tried calling him but his phone is off, and I’m worried. He seemed—He looked like—I’ve never seen him this upset,” Mark seems to ramble, wanting to say everything at once.

“He ran off? Why would he do that?” Johnny asks confused, looking over a Taeil, who now has a deep frown on his face.

“He knows about us,” Taeil says simply.

Mark nods, “Taeyong-hyung told him.”

Taeil throws out the hot chocolates in his hands and holds Mark in place. _This is all my fault,_ Taeil thinks. _I have to fix this._ “Did you see where he ran off?” Mark points in the direction Donghyuck sprinted, but says nothing more. Taeil nods, pulling out his phone and blasting a text to their group chat. “Ok, I’ll get the gang to look for him just in case, but I think I know where he is. Keep your phone on you just in case he calls, ok?” He hugs Mark tightly, “It’s ok, Mark, it’s not your fault. It’ll be fine, ok?” He feels Mark nod on his shoulder, and he’s off to find Donghyuck.

Mark fidgets as Johnny throws an arm around him, “It’s ok, dude, Donghyuck is going to be fine. He’s got Taeil-hyung on his side.”

* * *

“Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. I’ve been so _stupid_ ,” Donghyuck mutters to himself, kicking the parapet along the library’s roof. It’s his favorite place on campus. He discovered it during orientation week freshman year, accidentally finding the back hallways and steam tunnels that lead to the tall building’s exterior terrace. It’s his secret place—the place he goes to clear his head, think, or just relax. He’s only revealed the secret location to a select few—Jeno, Jaemin, Mark—and of course _Taeil_.

The thought of Taeil causes his breath to quicken, fresh tears ready to spring to his eyes. But he doesn’t let them fall; _no_ , he’s going to be stronger than that. He lets out a groan of frustration and kicks the wall a few more times before falling to the ground, out of breath. The image of Johnny leaning in to kiss Taeil flashes through his mind—even when he closes his eyes it's all he can see. Like it’s burned into his skull, etched permanently to torture him. Why wouldn’t Taeil prefer someone like Johnny (tall, handsome, clearly kind and gentle towards Taeil, not to mention their intertwining history) over Donghyuck? God, he’s been so _stupid._ He’s jealous over something that he shouldn’t even care about. Taeil has never been his, they were never anything other than friends.

He leans against the parapet, hugging Haechanie to his chest. It’s just a stupid crush, Donghyuck chides himself. He’s had other crushes before, and he’s always made it out the other side unbothered and unscathed. He can find someone else—someone _better_ , he tells himself. There’s always someone lining up to get with him, he’s a catch after all. He’ll be over this in no time.

 _So why does it hurt so much?_ It feels like his world has been split apart, like a part of his soul has been ripped from him. _Is this why they call it heartbreak? Because it leaves you feeling broken?_

“How could I be so dumb?” Donghyuck sniffs, burying his face in Haechanie.

“You’re not dumb.” Donghyuck looks up surprised, eyes glossy from unshed tears as Taeil approaches him. “You’re one of the smartest people I know, if not the smartest,” Taeil says, moving to sit next to Donghyuck. He sits so close to him that their legs are pressed close together. Donghyuck flinches at the touch, feeling that all too familiar spark between them. He hates himself for reacting that way—how his ears heat up at Taeil’s compliment, how his skin seems to burn even through all their layers of clothing. He sniffs, trying to hide the fact that he’s upset, looking away and playing with Haechanie’s fur.

“Hyuckie, are you ok?” Taeil asks so softly, so tenderly that it makes Donghyuck’s heart skip a beat. He loves it when Taeil talks to him like that, like he’s the only one that matters. He just _loves Taeil_ , and it feels like that love is being used against him, to tear him apart instead of building him up. New tears form in the corners of his eyes, and as much as he tries, some slip down his round cheek.

“Oh Hyuckie, don’t cry,” Taeil places an arm around Donghyuck. Donghyuck recoils, pulling away and standing up. Even if he’s crying his eyes out and snot is building up under his nose, he doesn’t want Taeil to comfort him. It hurts too much thinking about how Taeil’s kind touch, caring words will never be his. It hurts too much that he still feels so drawn to Taeil, even when he can’t have him. It’s all _too much,_ and it makes Donghyuck _angry_.

“Don’t, hyung,” Donghyuck manages to say, voice thick with unshed tears. “Don’t be nice to me. I don’t need you feeling sorry for _poor little Hyuckie_ , the stupid kid that had a silly crush on you.” He doesn’t mean to say those words, but once he starts he can’t stop. It’s as if all the tiny voices in his head are now suddenly shouting, pounding in his head until he can’t think straight. All the insecurities, all the doubts he’s ever had come rushing out, and it’s a waterfall of emotions.

“It must have been fun watching me fawn over you all this time, making a fool of myself, huh? You probably thought I’d get over my little infatuation eventually, but I _didn’t_. And you probably felt bad for me, and that’s why you agreed to this _stupid date_ ,” Donghyuck kicks at the air, desperate to let out his pain and irritation on something (or someone). But instead he feels the knot in his stomach grow, the pressure building up in his lungs and throat, tears rolling out of his eyes and down his face. His voice rises as his frustration builds and he can’t stop the words from tumbling out.

“Did you ever like me, hyung? Did I ever make your heart feel like it might burst out of your chest? Did you ever get butterflies in your stomach just at the thought of seeing me again? Have you ever dreamt about kissing me senseless in your TA office? Or have I always just been the _adorable little brother_ to you?” Donghyuck wipes snot that has gathered in his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. “I know I’m a lot younger, I know I’m not as good looking or as tall as _Johnny_ , but I…but I—” he chokes on the emotions building up in his throat. He lets Haechanie fall to the ground as he turns to stare straight into Taeil’s wide eyes.

“I like you, Moon Taeil, ever since I saw you in the choir club I just _knew,_ ” he says, never breaking eye contact with Taeil. “I like you _a lot_ , and I can’t help it. You just—you are— you make me laugh _so much_ , your smile warms my heart, you are kind and gentle and _smart._ God, are you _brilliant_. Not to mention _hot as fuck,_ and you don’t even know it! But also— you challenge me to be better but never make me feel bad about being myself—you’ve given me confidence in myself. When I’m not with you I think about you, and when I’m with you I never want you to leave and I just—I _need_ you. Without you, my life would be empty and lonely and I can’t—I—“

The tears are coming down fast now, and he can’t seem to see anymore. _Why can’t he stop crying?_ _Why does it hurt so much?_ He presses the heels of his palms into his eyes, sucking in air as he tries to control himself. But it doesn’t work, it just makes it worse and he is wrecked by the sobs he’s kept at bay by sheer force of will. But it’s too much, and he lets go. Donghyuck has always been passionate, his emotions always running on high gear. Heartache is no exception.

He suddenly feels warm arms wrapping around him, enveloping him in a calm embrace. Taeil holds Donghyuck close, burying his face in Donghyuck’s shoulder, his own tears silently falling onto Donghyuck’s jacket. He sways them back and forth, as if in a trance, or a slow dance. Donghyuck’s hands grip onto Taeil’s back, fists balling Taeil’s sweater as he presses his face into the side of Taeil’s neck. He holds onto him desperately, trying to bury himself in the feeling of being held close, of feeling safe and loved even if it’s just for this moment.

They stand entwined for what feels like forever, simply holding onto each other. Soon enough fireworks begin to burst across the sky, and Donghyuck is reminded of how his night has completely gone to shit. He should have been kissing Taeil senseless right now, but instead it feels like he’s saying goodbye.

“I’m sorry, Donghyuck,” Taeil whispers in his ear. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner how much you mean to me.” He kisses Donghyuck’s cheek, tasting the salt of his tears. “You’ve always been so giving, showing how much you care for me, telling me how much you like me, and all I’ve done is take without giving back. I’m sorry.” Taeil steps back, putting his hands on Donghyuck’s face, wiping away tears from his cheeks. Donghyuck swallows a sob, sniffing as he dares to look up. Taeil smiles at him sadly, tears glistening in his own eyes.

“I’m not very good at expressing my feelings, but I promise to do better. Because you are worth it, Lee Donghyuck,” Taeil smiles wider, though tears still gather in his eyes. Donghyuck’s brow furrows. _What is happening right now?_ “You are the sun that lights up my world, being with you is the highlight of my day, and my heart races at the thought of seeing your smiling face. I’ve dreamt about doing _more_ than just kissing you senseless in my TA office, and I’ve _never_ thought of you as a little brother. I’ve always seen you as a friend, but also hoped we could be more one day, I was just slow on acting on it.”

Donghyuck’s brain feels fuzzy, like cotton and he can’t seem to comprehend what is happening. A thousand thoughts burst into his head, silencing the shouting that was there a minute ago.

 _Is Taeil confessing—_ _Did he say that—Or did he mean— More than kissing?—But what about—_

“But what about Johnny?” He blurts out, the only thought that somehow made it through the fog. “Taeyong-hyung told me you guys were—Aren’t you two—”

Taeil shakes his head, “Johnny and I are just friends.”

“But I saw—he _kissed_ you—” Donghyuck hiccups, his voice cracking.

“No, he didn’t. It was a misunderstanding,” Taeil says with a deep sigh, but not impatiently. He understands what that must have looked like to Donghyuck, and doesn’t blame him for jumping to conclusions. “Johnny wanted to get back together, but I made it clear that I’m not interested,” Taeil steps closer to Donghyuck, framing his face with his hands, running a thumb along Donghyuck’s bottom lip, “My heart belongs to someone else,” he whispers, leaning in and pressing a firm kiss on Donghyuck’s forehead.

They stare at each other for a minute, the fireworks blasting around them, but Donghyuck can’t seem to hear them. Everything around him seems to fade away, the sounds and lights of the world blending into a dull silence. The only thing he can see is Taeil smiling at him, the only sounds are his heart beating and deep breathing. Every touch of Taeil’s hand on his face burns into him, branding him as Taeil’s. Donghyuck takes a shuddering breath, his pupils dilating. _My heart belongs to someone else._ It belongs to _him._

Taeil roams his eyes all over Donghyuck’s face, looking over every mole he’s memorized over the years, appreciating the beautiful honey skin, how the fireworks reflect off his soft brown eyes. Donghyuck is beautiful—he could have anyone. But for some reason he wants Taeil, and Taeil can’t deny him that any longer. He was scared of causing himself or Donghyuck any heartache and so had tried to distance himself. But the more he pulled away the more Donghyuck came barreling in like a bull in a china shop—tearing down every defense he had built up. Before he knew it, Taeil had fallen for the Full-Sun. _His Haechan._ And despite knowing that Donghyuck felt the same about him Taeil still hesitated, thinking it was the right move. But seeing Donghyuck crying, baring his heart out for him to take, Taeil knows he was wrong. _So wrong._

As the fireworks’ finale volley into the air, Taeil steps forward, pressing their foreheads together. Donghyuck closes his eyes, leaning into the feel. When Taeil places his hand at the nape of his neck, Donghyuck’s whole body reacts— palms sweaty, heart racing, abdomen tensing as a heat rises from the base of his stomach up through his chest and to his face.

“Donghyuk-ah...” The way Taeil says his name, deep and gravely, sends shivers down Donghyuck’s spine, involuntarily moving him closer to Taeil. He meant to say more, but Taeil can’t remember it right now. Instead he closes his eyes and leans in. He’s done second guessing himself, and he falls without fear, plunging head first, pressing his lips to Donghyuck’s.

The kiss is soft and warm, if not tender— Donghyuck’s plump lips a perfect pillow for Taeil’s chapped ones. Taeil cradles Donghyuck’s face, as if he is the most precious thing in the world. And to Taeil, Donghyuck _is_ precious. He is beautiful and kind, brilliant and warm. And now he knows that Donghyuck tastes slightly sweet, a hint of chocolate on his lips _._ Donghyuck thinks Taeil tastes like Coke - sugary, light, and bubbly. _Delicious._

The kiss is gentle and sweet, and not nearly enough. Pressing forward, Donghyuck wraps his around Taeil’s small frame, hands digging into his back. Heat rushes through Donghyuck’s veins, setting his skin on fire as Taeil deepens the kiss, seeking more. _Needing_ more. And Donghyuck is all too willing, he’s waited years for this moment and he'd be damned if he didn’t go all in. Taeil holds Donghyuck steady as he tilts his head, allowing him more access to Donghyuck’s mouth as possible. _God, he tastes wonderful_ , Taeil thinks as he finally gets to take a bite of the luscious full lips that have haunted his waking dreams. He sucks gently on Donghyuck’s bottom lip, running his tongue along it, trying to satisfy his appetite.

When Donghyuck does the same, Taeil feels the fire at the base of his spine shoot up through his whole body, eliciting a small moan. _Donghyuck is dangerous_ , he thinks as he feels a smirk against his lips and strong arms moving down to his waist. Donghyuck pulls Taeil closer, if it is even possible, making them completely flush against each other, hip to hip, chest to chest. Body heat with nowhere to go but through the threads of their clothing, smoldering the cool fall air around them. Donghyuck's whole body sings, needing to feel nearer, _closer_ if it were possible. Every cell in Taeil hums, buzzing from the electricity that runs from Donghyuck to him and back; no amount of science can explain the chemistry between them. Another moan escapes as Donghyuck runs a hand through Taeil’s hair gripping tightly at the base. _God, he fucking loves that undercut._

Their mouths mold in and onto each other, tongues taste and feel, breathing each other’s air as if it’s the only thing they need to live. Though Taeil is slightly shorter than Donghyuck by a few centimeters, Donghyuck feels completely at his mercy—trapped in his arms and smothered by his kiss. Donghyuck feels breathless, dizzy with his senses in overdrive. Lightheaded, he reluctantly pulls away, resting his forehead on Taeil’s as he tries to catch his breath.

Taeil brings a hand back to Donghyuck’s cheek, running a thumb over his swollen lips as their breaths mingle in the small space between them. The rough pad of the thumb glides easily on wet, glossy lips, running a shiver up Donghyuck’s back. They stand unmoving, living in the moment yet recovering enough to open their eyes. Donghyuck slowly opens his eyes to find dark ones staring back, looking at and into him. A bright smile pops up on sharp cheeks making Donghyuck smile in return, putting his own hand on the one holding his cheek. Taeil wonders if the sparkles in Donghyuck’s eyes are from the carnival lights or just his own kind of magic. _Simply gorgeous._

“Donghyuck-ah,” Taeil starts again, finishing his earlier thought. “I really like you.”

“I’m glad, or else the last few minutes would have been really awkward,” Donghyuck sasses, giggling when Taeil pinches his cheek in punishment. With a chuckle, Taeil nuzzles him, taking in his scent, feeling those wonderful round cheeks.

“I really, really like you, my Haechan,” Taeil says again, running a hand through Donghyuck’s silky purple locks, marveling at how soft it is.

“Why don’t you show me how much?” Donghyuck suggests with a wink and a kiss.

“You’re daring, aren’t you?” Taeil chuckles, leaning in for another kiss when suddenly the roof access door bursts open.

Taeil and Donhyuck pull back slightly in surprise as Jeno and Jaemin barrel out first, looking worried until their eyes lock on the couple. “I FUCKING KNEW IT! They're sucking face! I told you they’d be up here!” Jaemin yells to Mark who stumbles out behind Jeno, followed closely by the rest of the group. They all stare at each other, Donghyuck and Taeil like deer in headlights while everyone bursts onto the scene, chaos ensuing. They all talk at once, wanting to know what had happened.

“Dude, are you ok?” Mark says to Donghyuck, still clearly shaken from before.

“See? Nothing to worry about, I told you to trust Ilie-hyung,” Yuta says from behind Mark as he slings himself onto his back like a backpack. He gives Taeil a thumbs up and suggestive wink, making the other blush even more. The others gather around, talking all at once and closing in on them. Jungwoo coos about how cute they look, throwing his arms around Taeil and shaking him. Jaehyun joins in on the teasing, pinching Donghyuck’s cheek. Dongyoung and Yuta begin to argue over who was right—was it Donghyuck who made the first move or Taeil? Mark joins Jaemin and Jeno who start pressing Donghyuck for details. Taeyong stands back with Johnny, watching.

“Is this...normal?” Johnny asks, watching the pandemonium. He remembers their group being rowdy, but this is a whole new level.

“Yup,” Taeyong smiles, glad that it’s all turned out alright.

Taeil stands frozen in his spot, an awkward smile plastered on his face. He isn't sure what to do with all the sudden attention, looking around flushed at his excited friends. Donghyuck is still in a daze, slow to understand the situation. When Jeno and Jaemin begin pulling him away from Taeil, all the yelling and laughing seems to seep through his kiss fueled haze. He realizes all too suddenly that he was _just kissing Taeil._ More importantly, _Moon Taeil was kissing him back, and now he’s not._ The lid he’s kept on his anger at being interrupted all night finally pops.

 _“_ Oh my _God!_ Everyone _shut up!”_ Donghyuck yells, catching everyone’s attention. “You all had one job, _one job:_ to not interrupt my date with Moon Taeil. But for some reason, you are all here— _interrupting_.” Donghyuck takes a moment to stare each and every one of them in the eye, lingering a little longer on Johnny. _“_ This night was supposed to be _perfect—_ I had a plan! But _nooooo_ , you couldn’t follow my simple request. You,” he points to Mark, “had to bring him,” he points to Johnny, “and all of you,” he gestures to the rest, “didn’t exactly help. And now you’re all up here jabbering away, when I was _just kissing Moon Taeil_ , and now _I’m not_. So, if you all value your lives, you’ll leave _right now_ , because I would really like to go back to kissing him senseless.”

The air stills, no one daring to move. As happy and easy going as he is, they all also know that Lee Donghyuck can easily make their lives miserable. After what feels like an eternity of awkward silence, Johnny speaks up, “You were right, Ilie-hyung. This kid’s got _passion._ I like it. He’s a keeper.”

Taeil laughs loudly, mouth open wide, leaning over onto his knees. _This night keeps getting more ridiculous_. Donghyuck, emboldened by Johnny’s comment, quickly makes his way back to Taeil, trapping his adorable face in his hands. He gives Taeil a quick kiss on the lips before turning to their audience.

“Right, that’s our cue. Let’s go!” Taeyong declares, gathering up the troops. Jeno and Jaemin give Donghyuck a look that says ‘ _all the excruciating details later’_ as they are ushered out by Jaehyun. Yuta and Jungwoo wrap their arms around a distraught Mark (‘This isn’t my fault!’) and drag him along, while Dongyoung follows with a smirk, declaring victory. Taeyong hangs back, watching carefully as Johnny approaches the couple.

Placing a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder, Johnny gives him an encouraging smile, “Take good care of Taeil-hyung, he’s special.” Donghyuck blinks a few times before giving him a small smile and nodding. “And if you ever want to hear stories of hyung as an adorably-awkward undergrad, come find me,” Johnny says with a wink before walking away. He gives Taeyong a nod as they head out through the roof access door.

After a moment of making sure they are finally and truly alone, Taeil and Donghyuck burst out in laughter. “He doesn’t seem like a bad guy,” Donghyuck begrudgingly admits.

“You guys will soon be gossiping about me over drinks, you’ll see,” Taeil declares boldly.

With a cocky smile, Taeil wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s shoulder, leaning back to get a good look at him. “So, what was this oh-so-perfect plan you had for us tonight?”

Donghyuck closes his eyes as he releases a big sigh. “I was going to drag you around the carnival, get on some rides—especially the big, scary ones so I could hold your hand. I would have made sure to feed you anything you wanted since you like to eat so much. And I’d impress you with my skills in games by winning you any adorable animal you wanted.” He opens his eyes and looks at Taeil deeply. “Once I had buttered you up, I was going to bring you up here to watch the fireworks. As the fireworks were just climaxing, I’d sweep you off your feet with my grand confession of love then kiss you till your knees felt weak.”

Taeil smiles sweetly, face flushed. “I’d say you managed to do about 85% of your plan.” Taeil then nudges Donghyuck’s nose with his own, an attempt to wipe his pout. “But you know, I would have had a great time either way. I said yes to the date because _I like you._ No need to seduce me into it.” Leaning their foreheads together, Taeil teases Donghyuck with featherlight kisses on his cheeks and nose, never quite kissing him on the mouth. Donghyuck whines, wanting to taste Taeil again. _“_ I would have let you kiss me senseless the moment you walked up to me at the Ferris Wheel.”

Donghyuck laughs at him, remembering he had that exact thought upon seeing Taeil waiting for him. “Oh, I thought of that, but I didn’t want to scare you away.”

“That’s never stopped you before,” Taeil breathes onto Donghyuck’s lips before closing the distance between them.

The kiss is deep and wanting, knocking the air out of Donghyuck’s lungs. _Who knew Taeil was such a good kisser?_ Donghyuck feels like he’s drowning in the kiss, sinking deeper and deeper until he isn’t sure he can even breath if he’s not kissing Taeil. He grips onto Taeil’s hips, pulling him closer and sinking into the feeling of their hearts and bodies beating and breathing in time. He falls and falls and doesn’t mind at all.

This date may not have gone the way he planned, but the ending is _perfect._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Random notes:  
> +My first NCT fic (and first of many hyuckil fics I'm sure. I love them to pieces)  
> +Title comes from The 1975's song "love me". their music kept me company while i wrote this.
> 
>   
> Come say hi/follow me on:  
> +tumblr [@shining-moon-taeil](https://shining-moon-taeil.tumblr.com)  
> +twitter @shining_taeil_


End file.
